Bathtime
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: England is having a bad day at school, can America do anything to get him better? AU, Yaoi, T for lang., and possibly some sexual themes, please R&R!
1. At School

**Warning! This is a yaoi fanfic (boyxboy – er in this case, countryxcountry.)– don't like? Don't read it, obviously. It's that simple! I don't know why people click on something, read it, even though they hate yaoi and it contains yaoi in it, and they bash on it. CAN THEY NOT READ THAT IT CLEARLY SAYS "WARNING: YAOI"? Hmm, guess not… Sorry about that, it just bugs me. But if you people want to try to imagine that one of them is a girl, and try to pretend that this is normal, go ahead. I don't mind. :) And for all of you "fujoshi"s, (yaoi fans) who are reading this JUST for the yaoi-ness, I love you. Okay, not like that, but… you know what I mean. :D**

**Warning: I've also seen something on how England is in fact related to America somehow (I think he is, but then again, I really don't think of [any of] them as being related) so this isn't considered an incest fanfic. I made it so they're not related. Just thought I'd say that before anyone spams my inbox/reviews with "…WHY IS THIS AN INCEST FANFIC…"/ "AREN'T THEY RELATED?"/ etc. Thanks for your cooperation. :D**

Author's Note: It is a [kind of] AU story (Alternative Universe) because I'm too lazy for them not to have cellphones and etc. I know, I know… -_- But I will someday create one that's not AU! *oh yeah, sorry for the suckish title ;A; I couldn't really think of anything besides the title it is now* Oh yeah, and they're both seniors in high school. I love writing fanfics where the time is set in high school, soooo much drama! Hehe, but this isn't a dramatic fanfic, hehe~

Okay, enough with the notes! Let's get on with the story! Geez!

**xXx**

Hetalia: Bath Time!

**xXx**

**Chapter One: At School.**

**-[England's POV]-**

"H-Hey, England, I need to tell you something! C'here!" I hear America's childish voice scream through the hallways. I don't move; I don't even turn around. _Just be quiet, America… Stay there,_ I mutter under my breath. He runs towards me and I sigh. He pouts slightly, and whines out, "what's wrong?" and pokes my cheek.

I growl. "Did you really have to shout through the hallways?"

"Yeah, class is over right? I CAN SCREAM ALL I WANT!" He says and yells. He raises his hands up into a touchdown motion in football, and I nudge his shoulder, watching him as he drops his books onto France's feet.

France jumps and shrieks. "Hey! Watch where you're putting your books, _Am__é__rique_!"

America smiles. "Sorry dude, my boyfriend just nudged my shoulder and I must've used my awesome powers to send my books flying!"

"Ngh, don't call me that," I retort, and America pretends to ignore me. France nods, and then looks at America with a seductive smile.

"Boyfriend, huh? Since when did you get one of those, America? Last I thought you were with that Iceland chick."

America pales. "N-no, she broke up with me…"

"…And then he fell into 'the Great Depression', as he called it." I finish for him and he glares at me. France nods and leaves. "So what did you want to tell me, lad?"

He huffs out a puff of air that he was saving up to tell his 'secret' and deadpans, "Don't call me that. I don't call you boyfriend; you don't call me lad, you Brit."

I ignore the last part and spit out, "What did you want to tell me?" I was really getting angry now; he is so random! And not to mention I had other things on my mind that made me want to kill some people.

"Okay, so I overheard Italy and Germany talking, like the awesome spy I am! Anyway, Germany was trying to tell Italy something but all of a sudden, Italy started bursting out laughing! Thank the Lord Japan asked what made him laugh, otherwise I would've never heard! Apparently, Germany was trying to say something important, but he couldn't get Italy to shut up, so—"

"Where is this going?" I ask, wanting to go to my locker to put my stuff away so I don't miss the bus.

"I'm getting there! ANYWAY! So Germany decided to tell him something that usually silences other people, and make them go, 'what da fuck?' and it turned out the joke only made him MORE noisy!"

"Well what was the joke?"

"Okay, so Germany was like this" — America took a rather convincing looking stance of how Germany is and began to fake his accent— "Alright, Italy. I am going to tell you a joke. You have to shut up after it. Best joke ever. Two sausages were in a pan. One says, 'wow it's hot in here!' The other one says, 'OH MY GOD A TALKING SAUSAGE!'" America soon turns back to normal and begins cracking up laughing.

"Isn't that hilarious, England?" He says finally, when he realizes I'm not laughing.

"Yeah. Sure. It's freaking hilarious." I say sarcastically, glancing at him before walking off to my locker. He follows after. "What is up with you following me—"

"What up with you?" He retorts back. "It's like now all of a sudden you're having a Great Depression!"

I slam my locker door open. "America, I am not, nor will not, have a Great Depression…!" I turn and glare at him; he does a quirky smile and hugs me.

"Come on England, cheer up! You're in a bad mood today and I don't like it!" America purrs into my ear, and I scowl.

"If you don't like it, then that's not my fault, is it?" I growl out and America sidesteps and looks at me. I grab my stuff and close my locker door shut hard. I begin to walk off but he grabs me by the arm.

"I-I don't get a kiss goodbye?"

"Not here, fatass, not at school."

He pouts. "I am not fat!"

"But you are an ass. Anyway, I don't want to kiss you in public…" He pouts even more and crosses his arms. I facepalm myself. "I-I meant at least not yet…"

"Well, when, you Brit?" He remarks and I turn and face away from him. "England…" He mutters, followed by a name I haven't heard in years…

"Sh-shut up, you will only call me England, and that's final. Now let go before I miss the bus, you twat."

"I-I'll drive you home! I-In my Ford!" He offers and I start walking, trying to break loose from his death grip. "P-please, England…" I sigh, clearly frustrated, and agree. He smiles at me, but I keep on the scowl. "England, c'mon. Please at least try to be happy…? For me?"

"The 'for me' isn't going to get you anywhere in life, America. 'For me' isn't going to work on me, even with those damn puppy eyes you're giving me right now. Let's just go into your car, and drop me off at my house. My adopted parents aren't home right now anyway, and won't be home until probably the next day," I say, walking out the front door of the building and scowling at his red Ford.

"You painted it a different color… I liked it when it was black. The red reminds me of blood, and… You know." I say, getting into the passenger's seat. He nods; he always has known about my liking for blood. But right now, I just wasn't feeling it at all…

He gets into the driver's seat and, before he starts the car, leans over and gives me a kiss. I push him away slightly after a few seconds and mutters out, "just drive, you lunatic."

He smirks slightly, cranks up the volume on his stereo, and puts the car keys in, igniting the engine. I flinch slightly at the loudness of the music, and he laughs, and sings along.

That bitch.


	2. What America Wants, He Gets

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~

Chapter Two: What America Wants, He Gets.

-[England's POV]-

We drive on the road, it taking forever to get to my house, since I live in the more country-side of town. He looks at me and turns down the radio.

"No, seriously… Why are you in a bad mood…?"

"You know me; I'm always in a bad mood." I say and face him. He pouts slightly and drives around a corner. "We're still in the city part of the neighborhood? Damn, how long did it take you to go from the school to here?"

"THERE WAS TRAFFIC OKAY? You should've been paying attention instead of just spacing out!" He argues with me and I sigh, clearly frustrated. "Okay, tell me. What happened at school to make you like this—"

"Will you just quit it about the bad mood thing?"

"Kind of hard whenever you sigh every three seconds! Tell your boyfriend what's wrong!" He teases slightly, but I sigh again and look at him.

"Well… Apparently I'm flunking every course except lunch and history."

We stop at a stoplight and he looks at me, shocked. "How the hell—?"

"I don't even know, alright? I-I just wanted to forget about it… But now you brought it back up again." I scowl at the boy and he apologizes.

"Here… How about this? Why don't we go to McDonalds, for hamburgers?"

"No!" I yell, kicking my bookbag slightly.

"Why not?"

"Just… Just no." I say and he turns sharply, going into the drive-thru. "You must really want something to eat if you ignored what I said—and now you're ignoring me again by deciding what you want and talking to yourself. Thanks. I love you too." I deadpan, glancing outside the window.

I realize that America is holding my hand when he orders. I think he was even holding it while we were driving!

"Uhhh, yeah, can I have three triple cheeseburgers, two medium fries, and two large chocolate shakes, please."

"Alright sir, is that all?"

"Oh! And an iced tea, for my boyyyyfrieeeennnddd!" He squeals loudly and I push myself down farther down into my seat, trying to hide myself.

"America? Is that you?"

…Russia…? What's he doing working at McDonald's?

"_Duuuuuuuuuude!_ Russia, what are you doing here?"

I hear a honk coming from behind us, and I look into the rearview mirror. I see Germany getting angry and Italy crying. "America. Less time chit-chatting, more time going around the corner. Now let's go!"

"Alright, dude, my man's bein' annoying, just tell me the price and I'll go around." America says and Russia tells him the price; we go around the bend.

_xXx_

After America was done with his food, I hadn't even made it halfway down my glass of iced tea. "Eat much…?" I ask and he looks at me like I should've known.

I was only being sarcastic!

"Alright, where shall we go now?"

"Home."

"Wh-what…? You don't want to spend time with your boyfriend?"

"It's not that. It's just that… I want to spend time alone." I say, looking out the window. He pouts slightly.

"Can you spend time alone… with me?" He asks and I glare at him; wouldn't that just ruin the point of spending time alone? "What?" He looks back at me for a few seconds and I spat at him to keep looking at the road instead.

"It defeats the purpose, America."

"So? I'm your boyfriend; I deserve the right to spend time with you." I sigh, and instead of just arguing with him, I agree. "Alright, so… how about we go to Wal-Mart or something—"

"How about we go to my house?" I suggest, and he pouts slightly, but he nods his head. He's silent the rest of the way there.

X

He turns and pulls into my driveway, turning off the car. He leans over and grabs my bookbag for me and slings it around his shoulder, getting out. I follow him out and walk in front of him, opening up the door.

I struggle with it, since it's locked. Mum probably took my brothers out for a ride or something. I turn back to America and he takes off the backpack; I grab my keys out of the front pocket. "Aw… I wanted to bust it open…" He pouts and I glare at him.

"I wasn't going to let you in if you busted down my door." I growl out and he hugs me tightly.

"No, you wouldn't." He says and I blush slightly – I wouldn't, but I would be damn sure he'd fix it. I walk in and he shoulders my backpack again, picking it up. He walks inside too. "So, what do you do here?"

"I have to finish the homework."

"That's boring! How about… I give you a bath?" He asks, looking at me, and I turn a deep red.

"N-No!" He pouts further and grabs my hand. "No, America! I'm failing classes so I have to finish it!"

"You'll finish it later! C'mon, Brit! I wanna give you a bath!"

"No!"

"Are you scared that I might see everything…?" He asks and I turn darker. "You are… I didn't say you had to get naked… I was just saying that you could get into like, your swimsuit or something!" He says, turning a bit red too.

"O-Oh…"

"Then will you let me give you a bath?" He asks and I sigh, nodding. "YES!" He shouts and drags me upstairs.

What the bloody hell did I get myself into…?


End file.
